Meiko Shiraki
|Shiraki Meiko}} is a supporting character of ''Prison School'' and a third-year student in attendance at Hachimitsu Academy.Prison School Volume 19 Chapter 187, Page 18 Meiko is the Vice-President of the Underground Student Council, a vigilante school organisation.Prison School Volume 1 Chapter 3, Page 14 She is put in charge of guard duty during the two months that the boys are incarcerated in the school's Prison Block. Meiko is the subordinate and best friend of Mari Kurihara, the president of the USC. She is the mascot character of Prison School. Appearance Meiko is tall and muscular with a slim waist and a highly exaggerated large bust. She has grey hair that she wears in a bun. She is usually seen wearing the school uniform with a miniskirt, oval shaped glasses, tights, knee-length boots and an open collar exposing her braless cleavage. In middle school, she used to have medium-length straight hair, before a younger Mari Kurihara convinced her to tie her hair back. She is known to sweat quite profusely when getting or facing fear of upsetting or disappointing Mari in any way. Personality Meiko is a highly confident girl who is commonly seen around campus in a scanty outfit. Her reputation for being a sadist and a misandrist is well known, especially to the five boys whom she physically punishes during their detention. She is often seen with a horse whip that she uses for punishing detainees who disobey her, where Gakuto is regularly her victim. Meiko has immense physical strength and is a capable combatant, using her physical abilities to loyally aid her best friend and superior Mari Kurihara (the USC President) as a senior member of the Underground Student Council. During her spare time, she completes a hundred or more squats and push ups, and she is capable of many brutal feats of strength. Meiko diligently yet strictly fulfills her guard duty over the male prisoners. She can be sympathetic to the male prisoners however; even fulfilling courtesies towards the boys by giving them prisoners' gifts each month, "deathwishes" before their expulsion & even gathering insects for Gakuto's last meal. Meiko used to be a shy and meek girl in middle school, who was bullied by a younger Kate Takenomiya due to her large breast size. She befriended a younger Mari Kurihara, and she regains her confidence when Mari convinced Meiko to defend herself from the bullying. However, when she was led into believing that she burned a tree and killed Mari's crow hatchlings as a result, she loses confidence and reverts to her prior shyness. Meiko is very devoted to Mari, almost to the point of obsession. She's also shown to have a weakness against men with chest hair, as proven when Reiji's long nipple hair is exposed during their arm wrestling competition. While she sweats profusely from rigorous workouts, it tends to be one of her greater quirks when she's in a state of fear. Plot After the boys intrude into the female bathing area of a swimming pool during the "peeping incident", Meiko and Hana capture four of the boys with Kiyoshi Fujino missing. She questions Gakuto about the location of Kiyoshi and he swears that there were only four boys in the operation. The Underground Student Council President Mari Kurihara captures Kiyoshi & all of them face exclusion for the peeping incident, but are incarcerated in the Prison Block for one month instead. Meiko is assigned to the position of guard duty overseeing the male prisoners on a day-to-day basis, completing morning rollcall and supervising the prison timetable until night. She punishes them heavily during their detention, whipping them with her riding crop and hurling verbal abuse at them. However, the boys' overarching lust forces Mari to replace her with Hana as their punishment became a source of pleasure to the boys. Meiko introduces Hana to the boys as the USC Secretary & school's fourth-best karate champion. Soon enough, she ends up leading away a tearful Hana after Kiyoshi sees her urinating which results in Meiko ending prison work for the day. As a result of Kiyoshi's actions, Meiko takes up the guard duty on a daily basis once more. Afterwards, Meiko and Mari discuss the perverted behaviour of the boys while they are bathing together, when Mari says that the thought of releasing them unsettles her. Meiko is then told by Mari to increase the level of the punishment the boys are administered, and replaces her riding crop with a horse-whip when she is on patrol. Both Gakuto and Kiyoshi are whipped severely by her after the waste-disposal shed collapses during their prison labour shift. During its repair, Kiyoshi and Gakuto contrive to dig a large escape hole in the waste-disposal area despite her regular patrol. However, Meiko announces that the boys will be helping at the Track and Field District Meet when she takes applications for prisoner gifts. The prisoners all receive their gifts from Meiko, including the MP3 player and wireless speakers for Gakuto's breakout plan. The breakout occurs successfully without Meiko knowing. Mari informs Meiko that Kiyoshi broke out as a girl by stealing Chiyo Kurihara's uniform and crossdressing to go on a date with her. The USC learnt of the incident from Chairman when she reports Kiyoshi to him. As a result, Meiko places Kiyoshi in solitary confinement and beats him regardless of his protests. Mari and Meiko attempt to have him expelled but Chiyo intervenes, & the USC only fail in forcing Kiyoshi's expulsion when Chiyo threatens the council with her own. The USC then begins to enact "Danshi Taigaku Operation", codenamed DTO; a plan to manipulate the boys to commit two more breakouts in order to expel them. Meiko is forced by Mari to wear tight clothes on patrol and is told to withdraw punishment from Andre until his masochism coerces him to breakout. She also gives Shingo daily leave from prison and good food with the excuse of running errands for the USC. When her clothes burst, Andre forces himself through the weakened wall to reach the Vice President, resulting in the second breakout. That day, Meiko also supervises the improvement of the fence and wall around the Prison Block, resulting in Shingo being late for curfew against the USC's warning. With three breakouts complete, Mari congratulates Meiko for DTO's success, apologizing for pretending to mistrust her and having punished her with tight clothes. The USC informs the Chairman of the three breakouts, prompting their expulsion in a weeks' time. Meiko offers the male prisoners last meals as students of Hachimitsu Academy before their impending expulsion according to their choice; even gathering crickets for Gakuto's last meal. The boys write a petition to avoid exclusion and although Meiko bins the petition, there is a petition hidden in the expulsion forms. The Chairman grants the boys a one-day extension and two schoolgirls break into the Prison Block to help the boys. During Meiko's night patrol of the Prison Block's courtyard, Anzu Yokoyama acts as a decoy to occupy her when she is on guard. Chiyo waits for Kiyoshi and enters the courtyard after Meiko captures Anzu for interrogation. When the boys successfully prove that they were framed by the USC to breakout from the Prison Block multiple times to the Chairman, they are freed and their imminent expulsions are overturned. The USC are soon jailed by the official Aboveground Student Council for physically abusing the boys and violating the School Code in their attempts at framing them, after being placed in dorm arrest by the Chairman. After Meiko is imprisoned, Kate begins bullying her in prison. Mari reveals to Hana that Meiko had been bullied in elementary school days where she was subjected to Kate’s harassment along with Mari. Kate's bullying in prison escalates until she & the official Student Council framed Meiko with burning a tree with a crowlings' nest. Due to the mental trauma of the bullying and her role in burning the crowlings' nest, she goes into a comatose state. When she awakens, memories of certain incidents in the wake of Kate’s bullying cause her mental regression into her old personality as a timid bullied child of elementary school. During Chiyo’s visit to the prison for Mari, she accuses the SC President of bullying Meiko and forces them to drop Meiko's sentence to protect her mental health. Thereafter, Meiko was released from prison in the form of solitary dorm arrest. In the All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle at the school's Sports Festival, Meiko competes for the USC after Mari and Kiyoshi sucessfully nullify Kate's leverage over them. Despite the boys' efforts, they only manage to successfully return Meiko to her old personality as the USC's Vice-President hours before the match for only a few seconds. The boys and USC discovered that carbonated soda restores her previous strength and personality. In the Cavalry Battle, Gakuto assembles a soda delivery apparatus to wear on her back - which results in her stomach reaching its maximum capacity. The boys and USC also realized their assumption was wrong, drinking of the carbonated soda only caused Meiko to revert back to her previous appearance without her harsh personality. Therefore Meiko merely assumes the appearance of the Vice-President persona without her physical or mental strength. In the middle of the match, Meiko underwent a near-death experience, but regained her harsh personality and strong devotion to Mari, before declaring her intent to punish Andre. Meiko proceeds to challenge Risa's control over Andre almost effortlessly, causing Andre to shut down for the remainder of the match. Meiko subsequently assisted Mari to attempt to force Kate to surrender but Kate pulled an ultimate trump card in the form of Mitsuko's clumsiness. This resulted in the destruction of the prison and forces the the match to be declared a draw. After the match, Kiyoshi attempted to solicit sponsorship from the USC for the upcoming Yakiniku party. Meiko was infuriated and accused Kiyoshi of trying to rip her off when he bargained down from the proposed 20,000 yen to merely 1,000 yen per head. Meiko was last seen putting Andre through physical trauma by lifting him up and throwing him down, much to the protest of Risa. Trivia *With the leglock as her signature move, Meiko is a proficient practitioner of judo.Prison School Volume 7 Chapter 67, Page 9 *According to the manga, Meiko is approximately 180cm or 5'11", and wears 3 inch stilettos.Prison School Volume 17 Chapter 167, Page 7 *Meiko enjoys American root beer,Prison School Volume 5 Chapter 41, Page 3 a popular drink in the Okinawan culture of Hiramoto's childhood.[http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2141326350007697001/2143927320215848603 The Men Who Created the Prison School Anime Two | Naver]. Retrieved 02-06-2016. *Meiko's character design visually resembles Ivy Valentine from the ''Soulcalibur'' videogame series. Gallery Meiko1.png|Meiko in the manga Volume 02.jpg|Meiko on the second volume cover Volume 10.jpg|Meiko on the tenth volume Cover Volume 20.jpg|Meiko on the twentieth volume cover Meiko anime design.jpg|Meiko anime design Tsumibukaki_Oretachi_no_Sanka_ED_Montage5.jpg|Meiko in the anime ending References Navigation es:Meiko Shiraki ja:白木芽衣子 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Underground Student Council Category:Hachimitsu Academy